bloodtalesfandomcom-20200216-history
Artemis Faus
Artemis Faus is one of the small team that form The Professionals, the small team Jon uses in Cyprus for "when I REALLY need to get shit done". Artemis looks quite emaciated, visually looking like "an old 30 year old". He is one of the only old style (ie, Daywalking) vampires in the entire series, and for obvious reasons, is only used for night missions. Artemis is quite a stoic person, although can open up to people he settles in with and trusts. Quite snobbish about purity of blood, Artemis immediately doesn't like Jolt upon meeting him, but soon changes his tone when Jon informs his that it's his blood coursing through him. A common gripe of his is that his surname is pronounced the same as "force", meaning he shares a name with a boss character on the MegaDrive game Alien Soldier, which has lead to a continuous level of ribbing from some. When not on missions, Aretmis very much enjoys drinking and sampling local cuisines and fine foods, leading somewhat of a comparison to Kadic. It was Artemis that helped Jon get to the level he reached in Cyprus before Jolt turns up - meeting him by chance during Jon's assault on the pharmacy van, they get to talking, and, by chance, Jon happens upon him again at a later date. At this point, however, Artemis had been set upon by old enemies of his, beaten savagely, and left restrained and unconscious on a small area of beach, left for the soon to be rising sun. Jon saves him just as the sun is rising (but not before Artemis becomes badly burnt, and takes him back to his pharmacy, attempting to use every lotion and potion on the shelves in a bid to fix him. Jon helps him get back on his feet, talking to him about his idea for the protection racket, which he takes an interest in. Shortly after getting back to full health, Artemis returns to Jon, having, without Jon knowing, procured a large building for headquarters, and a large amount of money to start the business up (which he stole from the aforementioned enemies of his after finding and annihalating them). Disliking paperwork, however, he decided that, despite he being the one that started the entire company, that Jon should lead over the business, enjoying occassional field work much more. When the plot of Motley moves back to England, Artemis is kidnapped, and rigged with an internal bomb strong enough to oblierate Jolt's fortified house. His insides failing from the sheer brutality and seemingly deliberate sloppiness of the installation, he decides to say his final piece to everyone, having lived a full long life, and, minutes from sunrise, summons his strength, and under a hailstorm of cover fire, manages to bolt from the house, leading Oblivion Inc away, until he's cornered at a park, just as the sun is rising. He catches fully on fire, and, with the assistance of the bomb, explodes. (it is worth noting that just before this, he greets the sun, calling it a "massive orange cunt".) It is worth noting that, given Jon's respect and level of friendship with him, his death is the second (and, other than Mina's death, the only other) trigger to a temporary Awakening in Jon. Favourite food and drink: Porterhouse steak and well vintaged Merlot.